SNOW BLACK CHRISMAST
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY :: Tanpa disadari perasaanmu tersampaikan kepadaku. Dan itu terasa manis.


**SNOW BLACK CHRISMAST**

**Original Comic by Kanesada Yukio**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah Christmas Eve.

"Ah, Umma ? Teman sekelasku Junsu mengadakan pesta natal, jadi aku akan menginap di rumah Junsu. Yang menginap namja semua kok Umma !"

"_Baiklah. Jangan membawa yeoja eoh ?"_

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Sudah ya Umma !"

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ya Tuhan, Appa, Umma, maafkan Joongie yang saat ini berbohong kepada kalian.

"Yosh..Aku juga sudah membawa kuenya. Hehe.." Aku memeluk dengan bangga kue itu.

Ini pertama kalinya sejak aku lahir, aku menginap diluar dengan pacarku.

"Apa Hyung sudah datang ke club ya ?" gumamku.

Ah, aku memang berbohong dari awal kepada Appa dan Ummaku. Sampai saat ini mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa aku gay. Terus mengenai club tempatku janjian dengan pacarku, tentu saja club YAOI.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam club tempat hyung berkerja. Akhirnya aku sudah menetapkan hati. Selama ini kami hanya ciuman saja.

"Eh ? Hyung belum datang ya ?"

"HEEI ! YUNHO AKAN DANCE !"

Aku kaget bukan main ketika seorang namja berteriak cukup nyaring.

"Yunho ?"

Aku penasaran siapa namja yang akan dance itu. Waah..dance-nya sangat hebat. Kulihat namja-namja uke seisi club memanggil-manggil namanya.

'Benar-benar mencolok.' Batinku

"Ah, orang itu.."

"Eh ? Kamu tidak tahu tentang Yunho ya ? Dia itu kerja sambilan di club ini, biasanya jam segini dia selalu dance." Kata seorang namja.

"Dia itu keren sekali ya ! Banyak yang mengincarnya loh." Kata namja satunya.

Aku memerhatikannya lagi. Yunho...

'Tidak-tidak, aku kan sudah punya pacar !'

Namja tadi, wajahnya tampan dan aku menyukai mata musangnya. Uwaa..dia berjalan ke arahku..

"Kebetulan."

GYUUTT

Dia menggenggam tanganku. "Ah, itu..."

"Sssttt.."

DEG

Wajahnya terlalu dekat, dapat kurasa jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Tenang."

'Eeehh !' Dia..dia mau menciumku..Kya..Ini terlalu dekat, aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Aduuh, Yunho pergi kemana sih ! Lagi-lagi kehilangan dia, padahal hari ini aku ingin foto bersamanya."

"Mungkin disana."

Kudengar dua orang namja mencari-carinya.

"Iiih, kalau bermesraan jangan disini dong !" Salah satu namja tadi menegur kami.

"Dimana ya Yunho."

Lalu tidak berapa lama namja-namja uke tadi pergi. Aah, hangat. Aku dipeluk erat.

DEG

Dia tampan..

"Sudah pergi ya.."

HAH !

"KUENYAAA !"

Kueku hancur, berantakan.

"Kue? Ah, ini sih sudah tidak mungkin dimakan lagi ya, aku akan menggantinya, di dekat sini ada toko ku."

"TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU TAU !"

Aku mulai bergetar, aku tidak dapat menahan tangisku melihat kueku hancur.

"Ini bukan kue natal biasa. Ini kue buatanku sendiri..."

"Hah..kalau begitu ikut aku."

"Eh ?"

Dia membawaku ke sebuah apartement. "Dimana ini ?"

"Rumahku, sebab disini dekat dengan kampus. Aku tinggal sendiri disini. Walaupun kecil, aku ada dapur."

"HEBAATTT!" Aku merasa senang sekali. Artinya aku dapat membuat kue lagi.

"Aku rasa masih sempat, sampai pacarmu menghubungimu. Aku akan membantumu, kalau hanya kue yang mudah pasti bisa cepat selesai kan ?"

Ah, aku tersipu malu. Senyumannya sungguh menarikku.

"Jung Yunho."

"Mwo ?"

"Kamu belum mengatakan siapa namamu kan ?"

"Ah, aku Kim Jaejoong."

Dia tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh. Orang yang beberapa saat yang lalu dance di club. Sekarang berada di sebelahku sedang memotong stroberi.

DEG

DEG

"Apa ?"

"Ung..Engh..Tidak itu..ADUH!" Aku terlalu gugup.

"Kenapa ? Kamu teriris ya ?"

Yunho mengenggam tanganku.

DEG

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada jariku yang berdarah. Aku sungguh tidak mampu menahan detak jantungku yang heboh. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Haha..hahaha..Kamu pasti berpikir aku akan menjilatnya kan ?"

Dia mempermainkanku. "Tidak kok !" Aku kembali gugup.

"Jangan-jangan Jaejoong canggung dengan namja ya ?"

"Ti..tidak kok, mana mungin ! Aku juga punya pacar. Aku juga sudah biasa dengan pacarku . pacarku juga sudah berapa kali ganti !" belaku. Padahal itu bohong.

"Hmm..Kalau begitu setidaknya pasti kamu sudah terbiasa ciuman kan ?"

Yunho mendekap wajahku. Kenapa dia senang sekali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajahku.

DEG

Aku gugup lagi. Apa ini ?

"Haha..lagi-lagi kamu berpikir kalau aku akan melakukannya kan ?"

Untuk kedua kalinya dia mempermainkanku. Aku memang mengira dia akan menciumku.

"Apa yang kamu katakan ! Menyebalkan !" Kemudian aku mengambil ponselku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ?"

"Aku mau mengecek apa pacarku mengirim pesan atau tidak."

Huft..tidak ada pesan sama sekali. Padahal sudah 2 jam berlalu sejak waktu perjanjian.

"Malam natal masih ada 3 jam lagi. Tidak usah khawatir."

CTIK

Gelap..kenapa Yunho mematikan lampunya ?

Lalu aku melihat sinar lilin, dia membawa sebuah kue. Sangat indah.

DEG

Ah..jantungku, aku kembali gugup.

"Aku buat kue mini dari bahan yang tersisa. Walaupun tidak ada sampanye, tapi masih ada wine. Selamat natal."

Aku terharu.

"Selamat natal."

Aneh sekali, padahal di malam natal ini pacarku tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Tapi aku bisa tersenym.

"Jaejoong, diwajahmu ada krim."

"Eh ? Dimana ?"

"Jangan bergerak, biar aku hapus."

Yunho memegang wajahku dengan tangannya yang besar. Terasa hangat.

"Huahaha..cantik, cantik."

"Kamu tidak bohong kan ?" Lagi-lagi Yunho mempermainkanku, krim diwajahku menjadi bertambah.

"Baiklah, tutup matamu aku akan menghapus krimnya dengan lidahku."

"Ya, ya, aku sudah tidak akan tertipu lagi tahu !"

"Yunho..apa.."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Yunho menghapus krim diwajahku dengan lidahnya. Apa ini, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai segala sentuhannya.

"Aku..padahal memiliki pacar. Apa aku ini rendahan.."

Aku ingin menangis, aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Apa benar aku menyukai Yunho.

"Pacarku kerja sambilan di club itu, dia kakak kelasku. Benar-benar dewasa, aku sangat mengaguminya. Karena itu aku memaksakan diri, berusaha menyesuaikan dengannya, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa mengikuti pacaran orang dewasa."

"Karena aku merasa takut, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal lebih dari ciuman. Apa ini bukan cinta yang sebenarnya ya. Karena itu aku mengerti kenapa pacarku tidak mempedulikanku hari ini."

"Jaejoong.."

"Hehe, mana ada yang mau dengan namja sepertiku yang takut dengan pacarnya."

Aku mulai berbicara yang tidak-tidak, dasar bodoh. Kenapa aku malah berbicara seperti itu kepada Yunho. Tapi aku merasa lega.

"Kamu tidak memperlukan kue itu lagi."

BRUUK

"Yunho.."

Dia mendorongku hingga aku terbaring di ranjangnya. Dia memegang sepotong kue tadi."

"Hubungan itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kamu lakukan, tapi kamu nikmati."

"Yunho.."

"Kalau kau merasa malu, tutup matamu. Karena dalam gelap, kamu pasti tidak bisa melihat apa-apa."

Dia berdiri tepat di atasku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan ? Aku tidak sanggup untuk melawannya. Aku menutup mataku.

"Ayo bilang, apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Stro..stroberi.."

DEG

DEG  
Padahal aku tahu ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia memberikan stroberi tadi dengan mulutnya. Walaupun dalam kegelapan, aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya, kulitku, bibirku, terasa semakin panas.

"Ahh..."

Apa yang terjadi denganku. Apa yang aku rasakan. Aku saat ini merasa sangat bahagia.

"Yunho..."

Yunho memiliki seutuhnya malam ini, aku menyukai setiap sentuhannya. Bibirnya yang menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulitku.

.

.

.

"Engh...Ah ! Aku tertidur !"

Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku, aku diselimuti ? Yunho tidak ada ? Tapi aku mendengar suara di pintu masuk. Karena penasaran, aku mencoba mengintip. Siapa ya..

"Eh ? Yunho dan Hyunjoong hyung!"

CKLEK

Sial, pintunya berbunyi.

"Jaejoong !"

"Itu..itu..kenapa hyung berada disini ?

Hyunjoong hyung melihatku yang hanya terbalut selimut. Tapi kenapa ! Kenapa hyung dan Yunho berbicara berdua ! Apa mereka saling mengenal.

"Haah..ternyata..Jaejoong, padahal kamu ini pacarku. Tapi kenapa kamu semalam malah bersama Yunho. Pantas kamu selalu menolak tidur dengaanku, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau kamu bersikap begitu karena serius, tapi aku tidak yakin. Kanrena itu aku minta tolong pada Yunho untuk menggodamu. Ternyata kamu dengan mudahnya tidur bersama namja lain !"

Jadi benar Hyunjoong hyung dan Yunho saling mengenal.

"Tunggu dulu..hyung."

PLAK

"Ugh.." Hyunjoong hyung menamparku, itu sakit.

"Ternyata kamu sama, hanya namja murahan ! Aku sudah tidak butuh kamu !"

Tubuhku mendadak menegang, hyung mengatakan aku namja murahan.

"Hyung, jadi kamu hanya mengujiku dan..Yunho juga..semua itu hanya bohong saja !"

Airmataku mengalir, pipiku terasa sakit. Aku tahu kalau aku yang salah tapi, kenapa airmataku terus mengalir, aku tidak tahu. Yunho, kenapa daritadi kamu hanya diam saja, itu membuatku semakin sakit.

"Jahat sekali.." lirihku. Aku berlari meninggalkan Hyunjoong hyung dan Yunho di apartement itu.

"Terimakasih Yunho, Ahh..aku lega sekali. Dia itu benar-benar tidak mau tidur denganku." Ucap Hyunjoong.

"Itu..karena cintamu padanya tidak cukup."

"Eh ?"

DUAGHH

Yunho memukul wajah Hyunjoong. "Apa yang.."

"Menjalin percintaan sesungguhnya dengan Jaejoong, hanya aku saja yang bisa !" ucap Yunho penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

"Hiks..hiks.." Aku menangis, udara dingin di taman ini tidak aku pedulikan. Aku tahu itu, semuanya salahku. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpacaran lagi dengan Hyunjoong hyung. Tapi daripada rasa sakit yang aku rasakan karena ditipu oleh hyung atau dipukul oleh hyung. Saat aku tahu kalau waktu yang aku habiskan bersama Yunho itu bohong ! Itu yang paling membuatku merasa sakit!

"Mwo.." Tangan besar dan hangat memelukku dari belakang.

"Yunho!"

"Aku tidak bohong.."

"Ma..maksudnya ?"

"Aku tahu kamu kok Jaejoong. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu saat bersama Hyunjoong di club. Memang benar benar kalau aku dimintai tolong oleh dia. Tapi..aku menyukaimu.."

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Pasti karena selama ini aku selalu merasakannya.

"Jangan tutup matamu, lihat aku dan katakan sesungguhnya. Ayo, apa yang kamu inginkan."

"Aku...ingin Yunho.. menciumku."

Walaupun aku menutup mata, walaupun aku di dalam kegelapan. Tanpa disadari perasaanmu tersampaikan kepadaku. Dan itu terasa manis.

Yunho menciumku dengan lembut, terasa sangat manis. Seperti sebuah stroberi.

**END**

*One shoot pertama Ze, iseng-iseng aja disela-sela menyambung FF Chapter Ze.

*Hehe..

_Present for :_

_#Yunjae_

_#Yunjae Shipper_

_#AKTF_

_Balikpapan, 30 Juni 2013_

**ZE.**


End file.
